Trick Or Treat
by Whisteria
Summary: When Grace starts acting weird the day after halloween Joan and Adam set out to find the truth about just what is going on.


**Title:** Trick Or Treat

**Pairing:** Grace/Kimberly Adam/Joan

**Summary:** When Grace starts acting weird the day after halloween Joan and Adam set out to find the truth about just what is going on. ((I apologize in advance for the typos and such, I was a bit rushed))  
**Warning:** Heavy GirlSlash and graphical momments. Rated NR17. DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE **LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT** AND/OR ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH **GAY PAIRINGS**.  
**Dedication:** To Kim who always pushes me to write as much as possible. Atleast when it comes to sexy grace slash. smirk

* * *

**----Trick Or Treat ----  
**  
It wasn't quite eight o'clock when Adam, Joan, and Grace decided to head out for some halloween fun. Adam, of course wanting candy, Joan wanting nothing more than to spend time with her boyfriend, and Grace wanting anything to get her out and away from her troubles at home. She had not been getting along well with her father since she had quit her hebrew classes. It wasn't that she disliked her father, or that she was mad at him, she could never hold a grudge for long, but she simply did not agree with being forced into something she was far to old to be attending. "I will not sit there with those little kids anymore, I wont do it!" she yelled to her father the day the arguement had began. In her world, it had been hell ever since. "Maybe I should go back" she remembered thinking, but luckily her friends had supported her. That was the thing about Adam and Joan, nomatter what the situation was, they had always supported her.  
  
"It's kind of creepy out here" Joan shivered, grabbing tightly onto Adams arm as they walked down the dimly lit streets of Arcadia. Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"Give me a break" she sighed, "I'm going to head over to the other side of town, find some fun, I'm not into this candy thing, later Girardi... Rove..." She headed in the oposite direction, away from the other two, unsure of where she would end up.  
  
"I wonder what her problem was?" Adam questioned Joan.  
  
"She has a lot on her mind thats all, and I'm sure she hates playing third wheel now. I'm not sp sure why she won't hook up with geekboy, he's madly inlove with her" Replied Joan.  
  
"I don't know, Jane, I just can't see her with Luke, but then again I can't really see her with anyone" He laughed. Joan shoved him, "That's not funny, any guy would be lucky to date Grace" she smiled "But not you, you can't date Grace"  
  
"I wouldn't be with anyone but you Jane, you know that" he whispered into her ear "buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever" He held her in his arms tightly before releasing her and carrying on their way. "I really like your costume" Joan commented half way down the road, "you're a very sexy Eric Draven" she giggled. "and you m'dear are a very beautiful Shelly Webster" he smirked, reaching for her hand as they began to dance and laugh under the street light.  
  
Meanwhile Grace had wondered far up to the egde of Arcadia. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, but the people looked to be having a seemingly good time around the area. Houses were being egged, toliet paper strung about, "this is deffinatly my scene" she thought to herself, walking up to a short blonde haired girl.  
  
"Can I barrow an egg?" She asked.  
  
The girl turned and looked at Grace with a smile, she was wearing a long black velvet dress and steel toed combat boots, "Sure" she handed her an egg. "I'm Kimberly" She introduced herself. "I'm..." "Grace, right?" Kimberly interupted.  
  
"Yeah, you know me?" Now she had become curious. "I've seen you around school"  
  
"Oh... so whose house are we hitting here anyway?"  
  
"Mr. Price" the girl smirked.  
  
"Hell yeah" Grace shouted as she threw her egg at an upstairs window.  
  
"Good hit" Kimberly commented with a big grin. "Thanks" Grace replied.  
"Listen, it's getting pretty late, you want to come hang out at my house I rented some horror flicks but my friend bailed on me last minute..."  
  
"Sounds good" Although she didn't like to admit such a thing, she was relieved to be able to get away from Adam and Joan for even one night. Tagging along with a couple like that could tire anyone out.  
  
When they arrived at Kimberlys house the two made their way to the living room. After a dish of popcorn was set before them, they were ready to start the movie. As the opening credits began to role, the girls began to talk. "I hear this ones supposed to be pretty good" Kim commented on the movie. Grace picked up the box, "Freddy Vs Jason? I've never seen it." "Then we should probably stop talking and watch it then, huh?" she laughed.  
  
Momments later Kim pointed to the screen. "See him, that Linderman guy, and the other one there, that's Christopher Marquette and Jason Ritter... all of my friends go nuts over the two, I just don't see it... I don't think their cute at all!"  
  
Grace stared closer, "I have a friend that looks just like that one you were just pointing at, only nobody goes crazy over him except for Girardi" The two smiled at eachother quickly before turning back to the telivision. By the end of the movie the two had talked about friends, family, and all aspects of their lives in general. Kimberly was the first person Grace was ever able to feel comfortable opening up to. To her, that meant alot. They had only known eachother for one night, and yet it was like they had made a connection that would last a lifetime.  
  
"Hey, I had a really good time tonight" Grace stood up from the couch where they had been seated.  
  
"So did I" Kim stated, "But it dosen't have to end yet..." She reached for Graces hand. Unsure of what to do Grace slowly placed her hand into her new friends. Kim smiled and led her up the stairs and to her room, shutting the door behind them. "I really like you Grace" she looked directly into her eyes, holding back much fear of rejection and supressing her natural shyness. "I really like you too" Grace gasped for air, this was all so sudden. She had known for awhile she had been attracted to girls, she had been atracted to Joan for quite some time in the past, but this was different. Nobody had ever liked her back, nobody of the same gender. Slowly the two girls sat down on the edge of the bed, Grace looking to the floor. What had come over her? She had always been the one to speak her mind, she was always the first in line when it came to being bold. Now she was mush. She didn't know what to make of anything tonight. Slowly Kim placed her hand on Graces leg, gently moving it in an up and down motion. "Relax" she assured her "I'm not a psyco, and it's okay to like eachother, I won't tell"  
  
Grace smiled, turning to look at Kim. "I won't tell either" she whispered as she slowly moved her hand up Kims back and began caressing her shoudlers. Carefully Kim lifted Graces shirt from her perfectly formed body. She began running her fingers across her friends silky skin and soon couldn't resist but to kiss her. First slightly on the neck, nibbling a tad as she moved her way up. Grace allowed a slight moan to escape her as she bit her bottom lip. Momments later their lips were locked in a kiss so passionate not even Adam and Joan has expirenced such a feeling. A tingling sensation shot through Grace and she could no longer contain herself. She stood from the bed and motioned for Kim to join her. When she did, Grace tenderly removed Kimberlys dress and unhooked her bra, revealing her perfect and supple breasts. She couldn't help but to take off her own bra and hold her partner close. Feeling their topless forms press against eachother, Kim began to moan. Carefully the two reached out to the other and allowed their bottoms to fall to the ground. Now completly naked they made their way back to the bed. "mmmm" kim moaned, holding up a finger "one second" she smiled, reaching for her stereo remote.  
  
_'Playground school bell rings, again, rainclouds come to play, again. has no-one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to... hello._' The music began to play.  
  
"Mmm that's better" Kim smiled, getting situated on the bed once again. "Dark sex, I like it" Grace laughed, "Now where was I?" she began kissing her neck the way Kimberly had kissed hers only minutes earlier. After over an hour of foreplay and thirty minutes of a more intense nature the girls fell back on the bed and stared at the celing. "You're amazing" Grace mananged, catching her breath. "So are you" Kim replied. Slowly she stood up and slipped her dress over her, "water?" she offered, handing Grace a glass.  
  
-----  
  
"Grace, where did you go last night, yo?" Adam asked, approaching Grace at her locker.  
  
"I found a better crowd Rove, relax, I wasn't out getting date raped" She slammed her locker and walked towards her next class.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with Grace, Jane. She even went to class early... this is not our Grace"  
  
"I know, it's getting pretty bad, isn't it? We'll figure it out tonight, stop by her house or something. Until then, let it go." She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before heading in the oposite direction.  
  
-----  
  
"Come on" Grace insisted when she ran into Kim in the hall. "Let's skip"  
  
"And go where exactly?" A grin accented Kims face.  
  
"The locker room! come on!" she smiled taking Kim by the hand and running down the hall and to the girls gym locker room. "I just have to have more" Grace admited once she knew they were alone. She quickly pulled Kim closer and kissed her. A deep and passionate kiss like they had shared the night before. A kiss that lasted longer than any Grace had ever shared with anyone before. Soon the two found themselves yet again naked and partaking in yet another sexual encounter. As they reached their climax, their hands intertwined above them. "MMmmmm oooh god" Grace moaned as Kim kissed her one last time before they would part for the day. They had just finished dressing when Joan entered the room to prepare for Gym. "Shit" Grace whispered "I forgot about Girardi having Gym" "It's okay" Kim assured her, "I'll go out first, you hide back here" "Alright" Grace agreed as Kim walked towards the front of the room.  
  
"Hello" Joan smiled as Kim walked past and left the room. She put on her sneakers and followed close behind, going down into the gym.  
  
'Close one' Grace sighed as she ran out and to her next class.  
  
**To Be Continued **


End file.
